


That'd be nice

by rimle



Series: Brat the Cat & her Dad(s) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Aromantic, Asexual Levi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, eventual queerplatonic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimle/pseuds/rimle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of Levi and Eren living as roommates and eventually in a queerplatonic relationship. They have a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'd be nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A morning in the household of Ackerman & Yaeger. Eren wakes up feeling a little sick.
> 
> This isn't as wild as the first fic in the series. It's just a nice and simple little ball of fluff you can read without having read the previous one.

"Eren." Levi knocked on the door, though, Eren had left it open. "Your cat is hungry."

Eren moaned under the sheets. "Before sunrise, she's your cat."

Levi quickly looked out of the window.

"Actually", he said. "It's 5am, the sun is almost up. So technically, yes, _your cat is hungry_."

There was an unrecognizable sound and a "Please?"

Levi turned and shut the door.

Last night, Eren had mentioned he had a sore throat.Not that he didn't whine on the mornings every day, anyway, but something in his "please" had sounded like he had catched the common cold.

So Levi took the custody of Brat, their nine-month-old kitten, for a few hours more.

Of course, she was _their_ cat, she belonged to both of them. But, as it was convenient, Levi took it to himself to take care of her at nights when he would be awake, and Eren would play with her on daylight. Eren always forgot to clean the litter box.

She never left Levi's side as he walked to the kitchen, found the cat food and opened the package.

"Meow!" Brat said eagerly, pressing herself strongly against Levi's legs.

"Yeah, yeah", Levi answered her. "You'll get your food. You can wait for two fucking seconds."

Levi watched Brat devour her morning meal. She put her head deep into the bowl, so her nose would soon be all brown from the food.

He had given her that name, due to some rather embarrassing events he tried really hard to forget. Even after Brat had lived with the for months, Levi accidentally called her 'Eren' at least once a day. It was ridiculous and stupid. He refused to explain the thing to the real Eren.

The name Brat, though, was perfect for her.

"Watch it", Levi tried telling her as she ate. Brat seemed to prefer most of her food from the floor.

Levi would clean it later, like he did every morning.

He sat down, looking his cat. She had grown, but she was still small, fluffy and very cute, for a messy animal. Though, Levi thought, at least cat's kept themselves clean. Kind of.

About an hour before he would leave for work, Levi started making breakfast. The coffee was ready when Eren emerged from his room.

"Morning", Eren mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Levi let his eyes rest in his roommate for the while Eren's eyes were closed.

Eren slept in his underwear, and Levi had gotten used to him walking around the apartment, wearing nothing but boxers. Eren knew Levi didn't mind, so he kept not caring if Levi saw him.

Levi had explained himself to Eren for the first time when Eren had tried to set him up with his friend, after they had only lived together for a month. Levi had told Eren he wasn't interested in women. Next, Eren had tried to set him up with a tall man. Levi had explained he wasn't interested in men, either. Not in the way Eren had thought.

It had gotten Eren thinking. And after two years of listening, thinking and even talking, Levi had come to the conclusion he didn't care for romance any more he did for sex. About this, the gross romantic shit, Eren had felt the same.

It was nice to know you weren't the only one.

Even the thought of these things, cute, romantic dates, love confessions, sex, marriage, they made Levi go _"ew!"_ inside.

Still, he could appreciate the abs. And the nicely shaped ass. It was called _aesthetic attraction_ , and Levi felt it intensely. He could stare at Eren longer than he liked to admit.

But if Eren was sick, being half naked wouldn't do.

Levi handed Eren the coffee mug. "Go put some warm clothes on, moron."

"Okay, Mom." Eren smiled into his coffee.

"Meow."

"Hi, Brat!" Eren put down the mug and knelt down to give his hand for her to sniff.

At first, she had only accepted Eren's touch if Levi was present.

Nowadays, she slept her midday naps on Eren's bed.

"Do I need to bring you the damn clothes, or are you capable of finding them on your own?"

"Yeah, yeah", Eren said, standing up and drinking some of his coffee before going back to his room. Brat followed him.

Soon Levi heard Eren shout: "Levi! Come take Brat out of my room, I don't want her watching me change."

"She doesn't care if she sees your ass", Levi called from the kitchen. "She watches me shower every day, she's used to seeing naked men."

"Yeah, well, that's your business."

Levi was already at his door. He almost laughed at the sight of Eren, holding a pair of fresh boxers in his hands, and Brat, sitting in the middle of Eren's room, her eyes fixed on Eren.

"Came on, girl", Levi said as he picked Brat up. "Let's go see if your mouse is still alive." The odds were it wasn't. Brat had successfully destroyed every single toy they had given her in less than a week.

He carried the kitten into the living room and sat down with her. It was a miracle the carpet was still looking good, even if Levi had to clean it from the cat puke every few days.

Brat stepped around his lap before laying down to nap. "Meow." 

"Damn it, child, you can't stay there", Levi whispered and landed his palm on her head. "I have to get ready for work. And my tea is getting cold, you useless fucking furball."

He said it all with a huge amount of love he didn't quite understand himself.

Eren coughed in his room.

"You should stay home today", Levi told him through the wall, eyes resting on Brat's slumbering face.

There was a yawn in Eren's voice. "Armin will kill me if I skip a single lecture."

" _I_ will kill you if you'll kill yourself by going out with a flu."

"It's not a flu." Eren sniffed. "I'm fine."

Levi stayed quiet, knowing Eren was thinking about it.

"Though", Eren then said. "It would suck for Brat, to loose one of her parents."

"That's right. Now get dressed, your coffee is getting cold."

When Eren come to the living room, he was wearing sweatpants and a jumper he had gotten from his Mom for Christmas.

No way he was getting out of the apartment, then.

"There's soup in the fridge", Levi told as Eren went to fetch his coffee. "You can eat it for lunch."

Eren brought Levi's cup for him, since Levi was stuck on the floor, a kitten still sleeping on his lap.

Levi tasted the tea. It was cold. He drank it anyway.

"I'll be home around five."

"Okay." Eren had sunk into their small couch, holding the coffee mug with both of his hands, like it was the last thing keeping him on this earth.

"You want me to bring takeout?" Levi asked.

Eren looked happier than a toddler on Christmas. "Yes. That'd be great."

Levi nodded.

"Brat", he said, waiting for the cat to wake up before he would move her away. "For fuck's sake, Brat, I need to go. Move your ass."

The cat opened her green eyes slowly, and seeing Levi, she immediately started purring. Levi had no idea why she did that, every time.

"Okay", Levi told Brat and gently lifted her from his lap.

"Can I hold her?" Eren asked, putting his mug away.

Levi felt his hear skip a beat when he saw Eren leave the mug alone on the couch. On a soft, bouncy couch.

At least, the mug was empty.

Levi got up and was about to pick Brat up to hand her to Eren, but she had already ran away.

***

Levi left Eren to lie on the couch. He had looked more sick than Levi had thought.

And when Levi got back at half past five, he found Eren still on the couch with the TV on, Netflix asking if he was still watching.

He wasn't, he had fallen asleep under at least three blankets. Brat was cleaning herself on his chest, the whole cat rising slowly with his breathing.

Levi took the takeout in the kitchen, hoping the smell of food would wake Eren up.

It did.

"What did you get?" Eren called from the couch.

"Chinese."

"Nice."

"We are not eating in the living room", Levi announced, setting up the table for them. "So you come here when you're ready."

After a short while, Eren stepped to the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around himself.

"I gotta call to work and say I can't come tomorrow", Eren said and sat down. He sounded even sleepier than he had in the morning. Though, he had just been napping.

"You feel that sick, eh?"

"Oh, I'm a lot better", Eren said with a sheepish smile. "It's just that _Orange is The New Black_ is _really_ good. I don't want to leave it just yet. And I won't have time to watch it, if I'm not sick."

Levi rolled his eyes, but secretly smiled.

"You want pizza tomorrow?"

Eren glanced at him over his food, nodding with the most thankful look on his face.

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

**Author's Note:**

> So some notes on this fic and the series:
> 
> -Levi is romance and sex repulsed aro ace  
> -Eren is arospec pan.
> 
> -Levi has studied anthropology, he now works as some kind of a professor or teacher. 
> 
> -Eren studies biology and geography at uni and works part time at a pet shop.
> 
> -They're both in their twenties, Levi is a few years older than Eren.
> 
> I don't know if these things are or will be important, but I like to know and plan stuff, so yeah. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
